Episode 05 The Change
This is the Fifth speisode of the first season Previous Episode 04 The Stalking Next Episode 06 Murder By Magic Plot With Seen Dead Maddox sits with Jaxx, Amelia and Tailor, explaining they have no leads now. Just then Both Kenzy and Saul come into Mcall's. Kenzy first explains That Styles was taken by Milan as bait. Skye walks into the Bronze and Cameron tells her Logan is in bad shape, Skye sees it and decided to take him home to sober him up, he tells her no but then goes with her. Saul tells Maddox that Milan plans to get the ruby to rise a demon known as Alistar. he explains 20 years ago the demon was trapped somewhere underthe city by a witch and two Mediums. Just Then Skye comes in with Logan who is very sick and drunk. Maddox, Jaxx, Amelia, Saul and Kenzy all watch as Tailor helps Skye take him upstairs. Saul then explains Alistar will bring the end of the world, so its told. Maddox goes upstairs to see Tailor and Skye taking care of Logan, he asks Skye to Locate Styles, she agrees and does a Location Spell. she tells Maddox she is in Laguna Beach, at the docks. Maddox comes downstairs and tells Jaxx, and Saul to get into the Truck as they go look for Styles. They drive off. Amelia, feeling left behind heads of upstairs just as Skye screams. Amelia walks into the room to witness turning into a wolf, first his eyes, then teeth and skin start to turn. afraid Logan jumps out the window, hits the ground hard, and runs off. Maddox, Jaxx and Saul hear something in the truck, they pull over and uncover Kenzy hiding, who says she is coming no matter what. Tailor, Amelia and Skye meet Mage in the Cemetary and the two witches do a strong Location Spell and find out he is in the forest on the outside of town. Mage drives them in her car. Styles wakes up, chained to the wall. she hears Milan telling Michiko to aviod the wolf, and that Maddox will come for her. Tailor, Skye, Amelia and Mage all search the local park that turns into a forest. they see a wolf, and Skye says it is Logan, but then they see another Wolf, not sure witch is Logan, and if the other one is just a normal wolf or not. Just then Mage uses a sleep spell and knocks one out, but the other gets away. The wolf then Turns into Logan, sleeping. Maddox pulls up to the docks of Laguna Beach and jumps out, Jaxx, Saul and Kenzy join him. Maddox closes his eyes, and listens for Styles, using his telepathy for the first time. Styles Mentally hears him calling her and tell him mentally she is under the docks in a small cave. Maddox tells Kenzy to watch the truck, as he, Jaxx and Saul all go under the docks, and quickly find the cave. Kenzy follows. a few Minutes later they find Styles chained up, she tells them its a trap. just then Milan, Michiko, Colton and some other vampires show up. Maddox offers the Ruby for their lives, shocking both Jaxx and Styles. Milans agrees and takes it, but its revealled Skye earlier put a Paralyze spell on it, and Milan falls over. a fight breaks out. Michiko and Colton grab Milan and run off. but three vampires stay behind to fight. Maddox dusts a vampire with his crossbow, Jaxx grabs Styles and they run out as Saul punches a vampire and dusts him, but another one knocks him out, then jumps on Maddox, Landing on him, and just about to bite him as he dusts, Kenzy standing beside him. she helps him up and they run out of the Cave. Maddox and Kenzy jump in the back of the truck as Styles tells Jaxx she will drive. they head off. On the way home, Jaxx and Maddox cuddle in the back and Saul watches, and puts down his head. Logan Wakes up in Skye's apartment, and asks what happend. She tells him everything and he tells her he thought so, but couldn't believe it. she tells him its going to be ok, she then kisses him. late that night, Maddox tells Amelia, and Tailor what happend and then they go inside the Mannor with Jaxx. Maddox turns to Saul and thanks him for his help. Saul explains he is sorry that he let Modie play him and them against each other, Maddox forgives him but tells him it is over between them. Saul understands and kisses him goodbye. Kenzy and Styles walk into their house to see their mom in the kitchen, then their Father. Trivia this is the first episode where Maddox uses telepathy Milan refers to Logan in this episode telling Michiko to stay away from the wolf. the sleep spell is able to turn Logan back Human Starring Maddox Harless Styles Cones Amelia Harless Skye Mcall Tailor Miska Jaxx Miska Logan Miller Cameron Piper Kenzy Cones Milan Ellens Michiko Grande Colton Knetti Saul Forbes Magenta Remen Category:Season One